User blog:JonTheVGNerd/PE Proposal: Megabyte
Here we are again with yet another PE Proposal, this time we bring you Megabyte from ReBoot (and its Netflix revival, which weren't as good as the original), an AI who, unlike his sibling Hexadecimal, is far more cunning and ruthless within the Mainframe and wanted to conquer the system and reprogram it into his own, twisted image. Unlike Hexadecimal, who is a psychotic yet likeable villain, Megabyte is a far more dangerous villain who despised not just the other citizens within the Mainframe, but towards his rival sibling too. Now, I never watched ReBoot: The Guardian Code on Netflix, and it may have likely been de-listed, mainly because it had seriously negative reviews, but, I will try and gather as much knowledge about it from the page, though even then, this villain will be strongly focused on the original series, with some parts revolving the revival. Without further ado, lets get this proposal going! What is the work? ReBoot is a computer-animated action-adventure series in 1994-2001, centering around the Mainframe world with Guardian Bob, Dot and Enzo Matrix as the protagonists, with Megabyte being the main antagonist. And in 2018 was known as ReBoot: The Guardian Code, which was a live-action, CGI-animated series released exclusively on Netflix, which were critically panned. Who is he?/What has he done? Megabyte is an AI within the Mainframe alongside his sibling Hexadecimal, but unlike her crimes committed, Megabyte's crimes were far worse off, even taking over a city known as Giedi Prime and became a brutal dictator within the city, and resides in a tower known as Silcon Tor in order to plot out his next plans in taking over the Mainframe under his own image. And after being revived 20 years later by The Sourcerer, Megabyte sought to return back to his heinous crimes and went against the Sourcerer's orders. And having ventured his way into the old gaming platform, he turned these characters into his own personal army to continue on with his evil deeds before being defeated. Even then, he wasn't entirely defeated and lives on to this day as a dangerous computer virus. Heinous Standards His heinous standards vary greatly depending on his actions aside from being a ruthless dictator within Silcon Tor, and even within the Mainfraime, and was shown to have serious distaste towards his own sister Hexadecimal, including Bob, Dot and Enzo, wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. But one of his notable actions were imprisoning Hexadecimal and shooting Bob into the web, all while exploiting Hexadecimal's powers in order to use them as his own to conquer the whole system with an iron fist. And even in defeat (by both Enzo Matrix and a group of teenagers in The Guardian Code), he was not killed and still posed as a massive threat within the system. Mitigating Factors While Megabyte did showed a bit of honor and having some redeemable qualities, they were mere facades and isn't afraid of stabbing others in their backs, even to his own henchmen if he were to consider their usefulness having expired. He is very manipulative and cunning, and even more dangerous in The Guardian Code who went to backstab on The Sourcerer, wanting power all for himself. It shows that he's an ally of no one, apart from his henchmen at his disposal. He also harbored hatred towards his own sister Hexadecimal, and while she redeemed herself, Megabyte didn't and it shows how dangerous a computer virus he can be. And because his fate was left ultimately ambiguous, it seems Megabyte could resurface at anytime to resume his evil deeds. Final Verdict Being a dangerous computer virus and artificial intelligence, Megabyte did have moral agency, even if his true fate was never revealed. And no matter how many times, he's as formidable as he is dangerous and manipulative. This gives me a clear yes for the actions he directly caused. As for you people, feel free to vote to see if he fits for him to be Pure Evil or not. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals